


Leilat Ad-Duxla

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, League Of Assassins initiation, Public Consummation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets an offer from Ra's that she can't refuse. (title translation: Wedding Night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leilat Ad-Duxla

"I know you care for Al Sah-him."

"His name is Oliver."

Ra's let out a short laugh and it was the last thing Felicity expected. She looked up at the imposing man, her eyebrows knitting together, eyes squinting a little.

"I admire your persistence, Miss Smoak. My sources have informed me you also have a knack for technology. Quite interesting considering your heritage."

She didn't say anything. Ra's statement seemed to be coming from nowhere but if she had learned anything about him in the last few months, it was that he was always thinking at least ten steps ahead. Whatever it was that he was after, she already didn't like it. After Oliver told her to go back to Starling City with John, Malcolm and the newly resurrected Thea, who was, by the way, freaking out, Felicity had obviously protested. She didn't want to leave him here, but she was also painfully aware that there was nothing that she could do. When Ra's had summoned her to, well she didn't know what the room was called, but it included his beloved Lazarus Pit right behind him, she was slightly worried. A little scared, mostly curious as to what he would need to say to her.

"I also know that you are hesitant to go back to your home in Starling City. I can make you an offer that will allow you to stay here with your beloved."

Felicity's eyes went wide. There it was. Sure, she really wanted to be wherever Oliver was, but she knew that Ra's offer wasn't so much an offer as it was a demand.

"What could you possibly need me for?" She asked.

Ra's actually smiled a little, amused at her confusion and discomfort, it seemed. She was not going to let him get under her skin. He may have manipulated Oliver into joining the League, but he had at least swore under oath that no harm would come to the people Oliver cared about; that they would be able to go home and live their lives with their families. Oliver had forgotten that he was her family too.

"You have caught the attention of a close confidant of mine, my second, so to speak, as a result of your involvement with The Arrow. He has grown quite fond of you."

"Why?" she blurted out, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Ebna Al Dúkhaan."

Felicity frowned, shaking her head a little.

"He would like to reconcile with his daughter," Ra's spoke. Releasing the grip on the handle of his sword and clutching his hands behind his back as he moved towards her.

Felicity stood frozen in place. Her head started spinning as everything, every puzzle piece she didn't understand, started falling into place. Her father was part of the league, Ra's' second, no less. Was he here? Did he want to see her? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Her mouth ran dry, breath catching in her throat when she looked up to see Ra's watching her closely. He stepped even closer to her and reached out, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, like he was appraising her.

"Since the day of your birth, it has been established that you would carry a heir. You see, I had a son, Dusan. You would have been his Zawja by now if he hadn't sacrificed his own life to save mine."

Felicity stared at him in horror, disgusted at the medieval ways things were apparently handled in the League. An arranged marriage? How messed up was that.

"Now that Al Sah-him is my heir, I'm offering you your promised position of Zawja of The Demon's Head."

She started shaking her head. No. This wasn't how she wanted it to happen. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a second, the dream she'd had of her and Oliver on their wedding day flashing behind her eyelids. They were smiling, in a place filled with light instead of the ever-present darkness that was Nanda Parbat. Oliver wouldn't want this for them either.

"Now, I must tell you. If you decide not to take my offer, Al Sah-him will wed a member of the league to ensure the birth of an heir for when he takes my place as Ra's Al Ghul."

Suddenly, all her doubts disappeared. She had to do this. The part where Ra's' offers aren't really offers revealed itself. Another woman would be forced into an unwanted marriage with the man Felicity loved. He would never love that woman, maybe that didn't matter to her. Felicity knew it mattered to Oliver and she had just been given the chance to take that burden from him.

Looking up at Ra's, she nods once and that's it. He turns around walking off, while she is escorted out of the room. She then is lead into a dimly lit room, inside the ragged stone walls are covered with vibrant colored drapes and in the center stood an ornate claw foot bathtub. She's ordered to strip, it's slightly uncomfortable with the other women in the room; then she is bathed, rubbed with curiously smelling oils, and wrapped in a silk robe. One of the handmaidens, she supposes, nudges her into a chair and starts painting intricate designs on her hands, feet and stomach with Henna. Felicity cannot deny that it looks stunning, even if the circumstances are less than amazing.

The women helped her into several different layers of flowy robes, embellished with crystals and various jewels and gemstones. The fabric was heavy on her shoulders, the blood red color in stark against her creamy skin. One of the women started braiding her hair into a half up-do; small braids weaving through her hair as it fell around her shoulders. Her eyes were rimmed with a black kohl pencil, lips matching the red of her robes. She was decorated with more jewelry than she had ever worn at once. A cuff around her ankle, heavy and ornate earrings hung from her ears, a choker necklace, and multiple bracelets around her wrists. Everything chimed as she moved to stand up. They helped her into a pair of leather sandals and took a chiffon-like veil to cover everything but her eyes. At last, she was topped off with a heavily embellished crown. She gasped when she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. Felicity did not quite know how to describe the feeling that washed over her. It was something between horror and shock but it didn't seem to matter. She figured out a while ago that she was marrying Oliver.

She froze when the door swung open. He was just standing there. The man she had thought she would never see again, something that she had been glad for. The man that had left her and her mother. Her father. Of course he was here. She should have expected it. Without a word, he took her hand, placing it on his forearm, covering it with his own.

"What a surprising way to meet again," he spoke softly. His voice triggered memories of times long ago. She didn't say anything. She doubted she could get her voice to work and she feared she would break down if she let him infiltrate through her carefully put up guard.

He led her through long corridors that ended in a large hall, filled with many foreign faces. They all turned when they entered, clearly intrigued by her presence. She spotted Oliver's shaved head in the center of the hall. He stood with his back to her, dressed in robes similar to hers; they included black and were almost soberly decorated. Felicity swallowed hard as she made her way to the man she loved while on the arm of the man she barely even remembered. People moved out of her way, bowing their head as she passed. The last people blocking a clear path to Oliver backed away and she sped up her pace a little until she saw them, Ra's and the high priestess that had led Thea's resurrection.

Her father let go of her hand and moved to stand next to Ra's. For some reason, the man that had abandoned Felicity so long ago had thought he had the right to smile at her encouragingly. Oliver did not even look at her when she reached his side. His jaw was clenched - face stoic and cold. She wanted to say something to him but Ra's immediately began the ceremony. She did not understand a word of the Arabic he spoke. Instead she focused on Oliver, her gaze trained on him urging him to just look at her. She saw him swallow and hold up his forearm. She watched as Ra's blade cut a neat, shallow slit about hallway down Oliver's arm before he reached for hers and did the same. She winced as the blade pierced her skin. Ra's maneuvered her arm onto Oliver's, relief filling her as his fingers closing around hers. Ra's muttered another prayer and tied a silky ribbon around their joined hands. The crowd erupted in three short shouts of something Felicity could not make out, it sounded like a hurrah of some sorts.

Finally, Oliver glanced down at her. She saw the tilt of his head from the corner of her eye, her gaze meeting his almost immediately. His eyes went wide, mouth opening and closing before he swallowed thickly. He recognized her. A tidal wave of relief washed over her as she let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. A tear slipped down her cheek and she squeezed his hand, smiling underneath her veil.

Realization hit her hard.

He hadn't know who he was marrying. He thought she'd been someone else, supposing she'd be a member of the league, fit for producing strong heirs. His thumb stroked across her knuckles and they were lead out of the hall through numerous torch lit corridors, never letting go. Even though their hands were still tied together. It was like a procession of powerful people. Ra's and Felicity's father leading the way to the heir's chambers for the consummation of the marriage. A ritual Al Sah-him was informed about. His new bride? Not so much.

Felicity glanced around the room they entered, the walls lined with candles, lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There was a doorway to what she presumed was a balcony. The doors were open, the chilly breeze blowing fresh air into the musty room, making the thin curtains move. They were standing at the foot of a large canopy bed with sheer curtains hanging down the sides.

Ra's and Felicity's father stood at the opposite end of the room, hands clasped in front of them. More people entered, all looking important and powerful. The last one to enter was the priestess, who came to stand before Oliver and Felicity. Servants closed the door behind her, filling the room with deafening silence after the heavy iron fell shut with a clank.

The priestess took her blade and cut the ribbon joining Oliver and felicity together, the remainings gently falling to the floor. She stepped closer to Felicity and put a hand on her stomach and muttered another prayer. Felicity looked at Oliver in distress

"May they be blessed with many strong heirs," she said before taking a step back. Felicity's head reeled. Of course, that was the whole reason 'Al Sah-Him' had to marry. Heirs. They wouldn't be using contraception.

"Let the ceremony commence," the priestess spoke, raising her arms in the air like a greeting to god before taking her place next to Ra's. Felicity thought she was going to faint.

Felicity didn't know what she was supposed to do until she felt hands pulling at her clothes. Her head turned around looking towards the servants shedding her of her clothes, leaving her in the thin shift she wore underneath the ornate robes. They untied her shoes for her but didn't remove her veil. She noticed they were doing the same to Oliver and suddenly she understood what was happening. They were consummating their marriage, with witnesses. She felt faint, but then she caught Oliver's gaze with her own.. His eyes looked sad, yet he smiled softly at her. Trying to comfort her he reached for her hand to squeeze it softly. The servants stepped away after their work was done, bowing their heads as they retreated to the far corners of the room.

Oliver tugged her a closer. She swallowed thickly and took a ragged breath. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest when Oliver reached to pull her veil over her head. His knuckles brushed over her cheek before he cradled her face, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes, hands finding their way to his biceps, hanging on for dear life cause if not she might have crumbled to pieces. Oliver's hands moved around her back, pulling her closer, curving her body against his, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Felicity pushed up on her tiptoes, hands cupping Oliver's face as she pulled her lips from his. Resting her forehead against his, she stared into his eyes. She could see all the love he felt for her and that made the whole situation even worse. She closed her eyes, trying but failing, to fight back the tears. Oliver kissed the escaping droplets from her cheeks and pulled her into his arms, bridal style. Fitting.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Felicity clung to him, curling into a ball, making herself as small as possible, burying her face in his chest. Oliver walked around the bed, kissing her temple before gently placing her against the pillows. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss her lips again before standing up, pulling the curtains shielding the bed closed. Felicity watched him walk around the bed, closing all of the drapes before joining her inside. The curtains gave some, but not a lot of privacy. Felicity sat up as the bed dipped next to her, immediately tangling her fingers with his. They didn't even get a ring, she thought sighing softly.

Oliver picked up their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then the back of her hand and the inside of her wrist. His free hand reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him.

"Focus on us, okay? I'll protect you."

Taking a deep breath, Felicity nodded, squeezing his hand. His lips descended on hers again, this time a little more demanding. It was not unwelcome since it distracted her from the thought of all those people watching them. Oliver leaned her back against the pillows, hovering over her with one leg between hers. Cupping his cheek, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I love you, Oliver."

The smile that broke across his face surprised her to say the least. It was big and goofy and genuine. His thumb softly stroked her cheek and he kissed her again.

"That's the first time you've said that," he whispered against her lips.

She let out a shaky laugh, a hand coming up the brush away a stray tear. He started pressing feather light kisses to her face and she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Seemed like the right time," whispering back.

Oliver smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too, Felicity. I know these aren't ideal circumstances. Just take a deep breath and focus on us. We are the only people that matter here."

She smiled a little and nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to kiss him. Oliver moved to settle between her legs, moving slowly, carefully. She opened for him instinctively, accommodating him with her hips. She could feel him press against her center and even under the circumstances; it did not fail to arouse her any less. To be honest, Oliver never did. He never pulled his lips from hers, but his hand moved down to peel the fabric of the shift they both were wearing from between them. He did so careful not to expose her to unwanted eyes.

The shift pooled low around his thighs, shielding them both as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her, searching for consent. She nodded and then they were consummating their marriage. Felicity bit her lip to quiet the cry that wanted to escape from her throat. She was tight and not in the mood enough for a passionate session of lovemaking. Instead they were having an awkward teenage first time. Oliver did not blame her, as the setting was quite unconventional. He kissed her cheek, and her lips and her neck, letting her adjust to him.

"It's okay. Take your time," he whispered in her ear as a strangled sob escaped from her throat. Tears slipped from her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to relax as much as she could. Oliver kissed away her tears and she nodded slowly.

"I'm okay," she whispered to Oliver before he started moving, thrusting slowly. It got easier as they went on, his lips claiming hers to silence her moans. Not that he didn't love the sounds she made, he wanted those to himself as one of the few things he could between the two of this them in this instance.

They kept the pace slow, steadily building up their climaxes. They weren't in a rush. Felicity's mouth fell open and she gasped, throwing her head back as she fell over the edge. Spasms wrecked around Oliver, her walls clenching, and soon he was following suit. They kept their lips locked, only the occasional guttural moan or grunt, making it out.

Oliver pushed up on his elbows, slowly pulling out of her warmth. Felicity sighed, breathing heavily. Moving off of her, Oliver pulled down her shift and moved to lay on his side next to her. He cupped her face with one hand, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, it's okay. We're alone now."

Surprised, Felicity glanced around the room and they were indeed alone. The unknown number of people had left without her so much as noticing the heavy door falling shut. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt like there was a heavy weight on her chest suffocating her.. She was crying, feeling the need to explain to Oliver but she didn't know where to start. Oliver could see her obvious distress and reached out to cup her face.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay. We are okay. Keep breathing, Felicity," he helped her to calm down and regulate her breathing. Then she was in his arms, sobbing, pouring out her heart against his chest. There was no clear start or end to her story, when something came to mind she just began to speak of it.

"He's my father, Oliver," she cried, "Ra's second is my father. This was an arranged marriage. Ra's offered but of course he didn't really offer. I couldn't let you marry someone else even if we are nowhere near that stage in our relationship or even together. Well, before today at least. Now we're married and we just had that marriage publicly consummated like we live in the freaking middle ages. I never wanted this to happen like it did. Oliver, I'm so sorry."

He let her cry, hand softly stroking her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Actually, I should be thanking you for doing that for me. Otherwise I would have been here with someone who was not you and I could have never forgiven myself knowing what I know now. I love you, Felicity, and I could never betray you."

"It's not like you would have been cheating. We weren't even dating," looking up at him.

"In my mind, there really is no difference. You were the only one for me. Still are and I couldn't be happier to have you at my side. I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Felicity reached up, smiling softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "If you hadn't noticed, I would go through hell and back for you, Oliver."

He let out a soft laugh and smiled, bending down to kiss her.

"Now let's just hope that voodoo mojo woman didn't get me pregnant cause I am not ready for that."

Oliver chuckled again and pressed a kiss into her hair, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Someday, maybe."

Felicity smiled, "Someday."


End file.
